The Murder House Love Story
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: She loved him and he loved her. They both were mentally unstable, a perfect match made in hell. And even in death, they still followed each other
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: There is a trigger warning for this chapter and that's suicide. If you do want to read this but don't want to read that part don't read the last part of this chapter**

She loved him and he loved her. They both were mentally unstable, a match made in hell.

She was a schizophrenic while he was a psychopath.

He still remembers the very first time he saw her, when she moved in the house across the road to him. They were both 12 years old, his jaw nearly dropped when she stepped out of the car.

Her skin was quite fair, long slightly curly black hair, a heart shape face, deep blue eyes. He watched as she looked his way before being dragged into the house by her father.

He wouldn't see her for another two weeks, he came home from school and saw her sitting in the gutter of the street. He took a deep breath and gulped a little before walking across the street to her. She looked up him with her deep blue eyes as he sat next to her. The two introduced themselves, her name was Raven Jackson.

The two grew even closer over the next couple years and he didn't care at all about her disorder and she didn't care about his. The two would spend a lot of time down in his basement, not caring about the legend of the basement. The two lay about, talking about how they hate school and their therapists.

When she was 15 she start to get really into the Day of the Dead and started to do her makeup like a Sugar Skull girl. Of course she wasn't allowed to wear that kind of makeup at school so as soon it was done and they sneaked down to the basement she would the makeup then.

He even allowed her to do some on him. The very first time she slicked his hair back and turned his face into a skull. When she showed him her work, he barely recognised himself.

He particularly had a favourite makeup she did to herself, a blue, black and white theme. She started to do that more often as she figured out that was his favourite.

Then one day as she finished doing another makeup on him, he decided to a bold thing and kiss her. At first she was surprised at that and he pulled about, thinking he fucked up by kissing her.

She gently put her hands onto his cheeks and then pulled him back in for her kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her into his lap as they kept kissing. She locked her legs around his waist.

He brushed some of her black hair back and started to kiss her neck and let out a soft moan as he found her sweet spot, down near her collar. He kept kissing her there and she kept moaning softly.

He smiled and looked at her before she grabbed the hem of his dark grey shirt roughly and pulled it off him.

He then grabbed the top of her white blouse and she nodded at him. He tore straight down the middle and buttons hit the ground. He looked at her beautiful pale skin, perfect breasts in a white lacy bra. They took a moment to look at each before they started to kiss again.

Shorty they both were naked and she laid on the cool basement floor while he was on top. She looked in his dark brown eyes and nodded before he gently guided himself in.

She whimpers in pain a little as it's her first time. He was really gentle with her and gave her time to adjust to him.

The pain faded away and was replaced with a pleasure she never felt before. Soon they're hips connected up as one as he kept thrusting softly and beads of sweat soon started to form on his forehead and the pair got lost in the feeling of ecstasy.

They came down from their highs and started to catch their breath. He put on his pants and ducked out of the basement, coming back a few minutes later with blankets, pillows, scented candles and a lighter.

They both laid on the basement floor wrapped up in the soft blanket, the scents of lavender and mixed berries filling the air.

She rested her head onto his chest and listened to his heart beat while he twirled some of her black hair. The two has shown their love for each other and they didn't even have to say a single word.

The next morning he woke up to find her gone and the basement door was open. He chuckled a little before finding a little mirror on the ground and picked it up. To his surprise he found the makeup gone but his hair was still slicked back. He flopped back onto the pillow smiling and chuckling. He couldn't wait to do that with her again.

The two relationship only grew from there, they started to live down in the bad apart from when they had to go to school. They would sometimes get a bit rough when they hooked up but most of the time they took their time.

On the day of his death however was a totally different story. That day she didn't go to school as she was feeling very nauseous.

She sat there in the basement waiting for his return, for him to wrap her into his arms and kiss her. But it never happened.

Instead she heard his mother screams from upstairs and the sounds of gunshots. She ran up the basement stairs and fought her way up to his room.

And that's where her whole world came crumbling down. Everything became blurry around her and there was a ringing in her ears, as she saw his bloody lifeless body.

She ran over screaming his name and buried her head into his chest, his favourite makeup she did, ruined by his blood and her tears.

The S.W.A.T team stood there and watching deciding to let her cry. She then looked up onto his bed and saw the pistol. She stood up and lunged for the gun and put it under chin. The team pointed their guns at her and yelling to drop the weapon.

"Boom." She mouthed before pulling the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's p.o.v

We're all hiding something aren't we? From that moment we wake up, all we do is spin around lies. Suck in the gut, change hair colour, twist off that wedding ring, cover our faces in a ton of makeup. And you know what, why not?

What's the penalty?

What are the consequences?

'I'm only human,' we all say and proof problems solved. But some cruel twist of fate made you something else?

Who shall make your problems disappear then?

We all spend a night or maybe two on the dark side and then regret it. But what if you only exist on the dark side only? We all want the same things that you do: love, a chance to have a family. We're not so different in that way. And so we try and often fail.

But when you are a monster, the consequences are worse, much worse. You wake up from your nightmares.

We don't.

Third person's p.o.v

Raven's deep blue eyes opened and she let out a gasp for air. She sat upright and looked down at her body and then felt her face not finding anything unusual. She flopped back onto the bed.

"Oh thank god it was only a dream." She thinks to herself.

"Tate are you up?" Raven mumbles looking over the other side of the bed finding her boyfriend was gone. "Tate?" She calls out standing up and realising she was still wearing the black dress from her dream.

"How the hell did this get on me?" She muttered.

"Tate!" She called louder before walking around the end of the bed, that's when she saw the blood on the ground.

Suddenly she started to have flashbacks of her dream, Tate's dead body, all the blood on him and her, her sobbing into his chest and screaming his name, then the bang of a gun and it stopped.

"No!" She yelled, tears running down her face. She collapsed into the pool of dried blood. "This isn't real!" She yelled pulling on her hair before screaming.

"TATE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, the lights in the room exploded. "Where are you Tate?" She called out, standing up. Slowly she walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Then she saw Tate's mother and a house maid walking down the hallway. The maid to appear to be elderly, blind in one eye and have red hair.

"Hello? Constance?" Raven asked, Constance not hearing her. "Oh yeah! Pretend I'm invisible! Well newsflash bitch, Tate and I love each other. You can't stop a love like that!" She yelled before Constance and the maid disappeared into Tate's room.

Raven let out a frustrated yell before storming outside and out of the iron gates, only walk through the backdoor again.

"What the hell?" She muttered before going back out the gates again to only appear in the back door again. She did this a few more times before collapsing at the iron fence sobbing.

She curled up into a little ball on the ground sobbing. She was stuck here but Tate must have moved on.

She looked up a bit later seeing her mother and father walking across the street and into the iron gates.

"Mom! Dad!" She called out, but they didn't hear her. "I'm right here guys! Please look at me!" She stands up and runs after her parents who started to bang on the front door.

"Constance! We know you are in there! Open up!" Mr. Jackson yelled, banging on the door. Raven disappeared into the house and opened the front door her parents walking in.

"Mom? Dad? What's this about?" Raven asked. She knew it wouldn't have nothing to do with her or Tate. Her parents were glad that she was able to meet someone and fall in love.

While on the other hand, Constance didn't like them together at all. She believed that Raven would try to get into Tate's head and use him because of her condition. That's why they hung out a lot at his place, because they both knew it would pissed Constance off.

"How did you get into my house?!" Constance demanded as she walked down the stairs

"The door opened. What did your son do to our daughter?!" Mrs. Jackson said, shouting a bit at the last part.

"Your daughter?! It's more likely what she did my beautiful son!" Constance yelled.

"Our daughter committed suicide after seeing your son dead!" Mr. Jackson yelled.

"Yes I know that! I heard the gun go off! But how do we know she wasn't the one that puts the ideas of burning Larry and shooting those kids at the school!" Constance yelled.

"Our daughters may not have been able to control her behaviour at the best of time! But let's get one thing straight she would never tell Tate to do what he did!" Mrs. Jackson said.

"Enough you guys!" Raven yelled, them not hearing her.

"Lets just give her the news and get away from this place." Mr. Jackson said.

"What news?" Constance asked.

"The morgue rang us before. They did an autopsy on Raven because for the past few days she's been feeling nauseous." Mr. Jackson said.

"What the hell does this have to with my son?" Constance demanded.

"See you don't get it do you?!" Mrs. Jackson yelled.

"Get what?!" Constance yelled back, Raven watched in confusion.

"I don't get it either." Raven said not caring they couldn't hear her.

"Raven was 7 weeks pregnant. Your son was going to be a father." Mr. Jackson said.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven's p.o.v

Life asked Death, 'Why do people love me but hate you?' Death responded, 'Because you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth.'

You know what they say about death right? The grim reaper, the white light, blah, blah, blah.

Well it's all bullshit. There was no man in a black robe or white light to take me away. The pain was too unbearable, not knowing if my love was stuck in the house with me. Then was the horror of finding out I was pregnant without even knowing it.

The pain of knowing I took an innocent life with me. A half of me and half of Tate will never exist because I put a gun to my mouth and pulled the trigger.

I would now give anything to have another baby to make for the one I've now lost.

I thought life was painful but now I know that death is even more painful. An eye opener to the truth and life was a lie.

Third person's p.o.v

"Pregnant?!" Constance demanded.

"Yes she was pregnant, they confirmed it." Mr. Jackson said.

"Well then your daughter is a monster!" Constance yelled.

"Monster?!" Mrs, Jackson demanded.

"Yes! She took a perfectly innocent little baby with her!" Constance yelled, Raven covered her ears before running into the kitchen and looking at the calendar.

That's when she realised how late she was. Her parents were telling the truth. Raven started to sob, falling down to her knees, one hand over her mouth and the other on her flat stomach.

She need him more than ever before. She sat there on her knees and kept sobbing. She still hear her parents and Constance yelling, about her and Tate. She was getting sick of hearing the yelling, stood up and ran down to the basement.

She stood in the middle of the basement, looking around. It felt different now, more like there was more people down here then before.

She spun around as she heard the sounds of noise makers popping and two boys laughing.

"Hello?" Raven asked curiously, walking towards the sounds. As she walked around the corner she saw two nurses, one with several stab wounds and the other looked like she's been drowned.

"Look at what he did to both of us." The nurses said, Raven backing up before running back near the stairs.

"Has my wife medicated you?" A doctor asked, walking towards Raven.

"Stay away from me!" Raven growled.

"Are you here for the procedure?" The doctor asked, Raven screaming and running to a dimmer area of the basement, breathing heavily.

"What… what is happening?" She whispered, before something grabbed her and started to pull her back, Raven screaming as a blonde woman grabbed Raven and pulled her out of the thing's grip.

"No, Thaddeus! Go away!" The woman demanded, holding Raven close to her, the creature disappeared, Raven shaking a little.

"Tell me, child, what's your name?" The woman asked.

"R-r-Raven." Raven stuttered, still shaking.

"Raven, such a beautiful name." The woman said, running a couple fingers down her face. "There's no need to be scared anymore." She says softly, gently hugging Raven.

"Now if Thaddeus comes back to scare you again, just shut your eyes and say 'Go away.'." The woman said, Raven nodding.

"I don't know what's happening." Raven said, the woman gently stroking her hair.

"There, there. You just shaken up by Thaddeus, he'll mind you, 'cause I'm going to protect you." The woman said softly.

"Thank you." Raven whispered, the woman smiling.

"Now dry those tears, life is too short for so much sorrow." The woman said, Raven nodding.

"What's your name?" Raven asked.

"My name is Nora." Nora said.

"It's nice to meet you Nora." Raven said, smiling a little. It was nice to have someone who wasn't crazy in the basement.

"And same to you Raven." Nora said, returned the smile before lightly kissing Raven on the cheek. "Now run along, there is someone waiting for you."

"A boy?" Raven asked.

"Yes, a sweet boy. He was down here before and told me, if I saw you, he's waiting under the tree you love." Nora said, Raven gasping a little.

"Oh thank you for the message." Raven said before running out of the basement door and put into the backyard.

Then she saw him, his gorgeous fit body, shaggy dirty-blonde hair, his back facing her and he leaned against the tree.

"Tate." She whispered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Graphic sex scene in this chapter. If you don't like that sort of stuff please don't read the chapter. Thank for the support as well guys :)**

 **Third person's p.o.v**

"Tate." Raven whispered, even though she whispered, his head snapped up.

He could recognise her voice, even though they could be miles away or haven't seen each other in years. He would and always recognise her beautiful, honey sweet, soft voice. He slowly turned around and drank her in.

She still looked the same as before, her flawless body, pale skin, deep blue eyes, a tight black dress, hair down and his favourite makeup.

"Raven." He purred softly, the two walking up slowly to each other. She gently traced her fingers down the side of his face. She felt cold not warm anymore but that only made him love her even more. A couple tears run down her face and he brushed them away.

"Don't cry love. I'm here with you now." He whispered softly and hugged. She pressed her head into his chest and tried to listen to his heart beat, but there was nothing.

"We're dead." She whispered.

"I know, but it means we can be together forever, never grow old or die." Tate said, softly before gently lifting her head up.

"But we never get to leave here, stuck in this prison, never have... A family." She said, whispering the last part.

"Did you wanted to have kids, with me?" Tate asked.

Raven knows she should tell him the truth, about her being pregnant, but she didn't have the heart to do it. It was already tearing her apart and she didn't know how he would react.

"Yes Tate, I love you so much. I wanted to have kids with you, one day." Raven said, Tate smiling down at her.

"I love you too Raven." He whispered before kissing her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Raven kissing him back before his hands trailed down and grabbed onto her ass and squeezed it tight.

"Mmm, Tate, not here." Raven purred, but she wanted so much more than for him to squeeze her ass.

"Raven, who cares? We're dead, no one can see us." Tate whispered before squeezing her ass again. Raven smirking a little before Tate slapped her ass. "You like that?" He whispered into her ear before nibbling on her ear.

"Mmm yeah." Raven purred, Tate's lips gently trailing down to her neck. "Tate, seriously, I'm not having sex against a tree."

"Aw where do you want to go then?" Tate purred, his now cold breath on her neck before he kissed her neck.

"Anywhere that isn't in that creepy basement." Rave said, Tate sweeping her off her feet.

"Bedroom?" He whispered, Raven kissing him before he carried her into the house, which was now quite and up to his old bedroom. He stopped in the doorway as they saw the maid was still cleaning the blood.

"I'm not doing it here. We've though we are dead, I still feel uncomfortable doing it in front of others." Raven said.

"I have to agree with you on that." Tate said before carrying her to the guest bedroom, kicking the door open before slamming it shut with his foot again.

He then pinned the young woman down on the bed, making it impossible for her to move, but she didn't care. She stared into his deep brown eyes before they kissed again. Already Tate could feel the ache in his loins, before he attacked her sweet spot on her neck. Raven started to moan softly and rolled her head back.

"Oh Tate." She moaned softly before locking her legs around his waist, Tate grabbing onto her full and perfect breasts and squeezing them. He felt her stiff nipples under the dress before her hand slipped down to his loins and gently brushed her hand in between them, causing him to moan softly.

She could feeling his hard cock under his jeans and she wanted him badly. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down, Tate standing up and pulling them and his boxers down.

He then grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it up and over her head, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra only a set of black, lacy panties. Tate pulling the rest of his clothes off, standing at the end of the bed.

"Come on baby." He said in a raspy voice, teasing her by stroking his cock.

Raven smiled a little before crawling towards where he was and kissing the tip of his hard cock. Tate grabbing onto her hair before she took his hard cock into her mouth. Tate rolling his head back and groaning as he gripped tightly onto her hair.

"Oh fuck." Tate growled before slapping her ass and started to slowly fucking her mouth, making his cock go deeper into her throat. Tate groaning and grunting, looking down at her as he thrusted into her mouth. She was driving him towards the edge but he didn't filled her mouth. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up, kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, before he shoved onto the bed, making a low growling noise before squeezing hard on her breast.

Raven started up at him, a pure lust look in her eyes and he pinched her nipples, Raven squealing a little, which caused him to smile before he started to suck on her left nipple while he played with the right one. She ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair and moan softly as he kept playing with her breasts.

He stopped after a few more moments, before trailing his lips down her torso and down to her panties, Raven starting down at him as he pushed them to one side before licking her other sweet spot. A gasp escaped from her mouth and her hips started to rise and fall to the motions of his tongue as he kept tenderly licking her.

"Oh sweet god Tate." Raven moaned, gripping onto the bedsheets as he kept licking. She was getting close to her climax, she started to moan loudly before he suddenly stopped and yanked her panties off and throwing them to one side.

She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back up, kissing him with such passion, tasting her on his lips.

"You taste so sweet." Tate purred as they kept kissing. She gently sucked on his bottom lip before slowly pulling back.

"I want you so badly." Raven whispered before her hands trailed down to his ass and squeezing it. He grabbed her hips before flipping them over so she was on top, Raven smiling down at him and brushing her black hair back.

"Come on baby, I want you to ride me." Tate said in a raspy voice, rubbing his hands over her breasts. She slowly guided his cock into her, both moaning, as they started to match up with every thrust. She started to ride him at a faster pace, Tate moaning as he watched her breasts bounce. He grabbed tightly onto them before pinching her nipples. He hands trailed down her hips before grabbing onto them and flipped her over so he was on top.

He started to thrust deeply into her, causing her to roll her head back and moan loudly. That's when his inner animal came out and he started to slam hard and fast into her, Raven letting out a scream of pleasure.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Raven exclaimed as he keep thrusting like crazy intol her.

"Cum with me baby." He said in the same raspy tone. They both exploded together, moaning loudly. He slowly pulled himself out, both covered in sweat and trembling. They laid there holding to each other, catching their breaths and slowly coming down for their high.

"That was really incredible." Tate finally said after a few minutes of pure silence.

"I think that was the best so far." Raven whispered, the two kissing.

"I love you so much Raven." He whispered to her.

"I love you more Tate." She whispered back, their hands locking with each other.

"I think this going to work out, even though we are stuck together in this prison." Raven said.

"We have each other." Tate whispered.

"But if we didn't die, we would have so much more." Raven thought to herself.


End file.
